First Kiss?
by PaigeBrumby
Summary: An average day on the going merry... well it was average until Luffy asked Nami a certain question... LuffyxNami! Rated T for some sexual themes and minor language


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I only own the fan-fiction. ENJOY!**

* * *

Nami sat down on a lawn chair with another one of Sanji's special drinks in her hand as the going merry bobbed calmly up and down on the waves of the Grand Line, and Robin sat in her chair as she read another book. Luffy was playing a game with Usopp and Chopper, which the trio seemed to enjoy immensely. Zoro napped against a rail of the ship, and Sanji was busy making snacks for the girls.

To anyone this day would appear to be one very average day for the straw hat pirates. Yep this day was just as normal as the crew could possibly be, that is, until Luffy ended his game and decided to pester Nami about something that came to his mind.

* * *

Nami had just finished taking a sip from her drink when she noticed her childish captain standing in front of her with that curious expression on his face. She looked him in the eye in a slightly annoyed manner and said "What do you want Luffy?" and she put the drink back to her lips as he said, "Nami, have you ever kissed someone?" She choked on the liquid and once she felt better she raised her eyebrow at the boy and said "Luffy do you even know what a kiss is?" and surprisingly he nodded his head yes and said "of course I do, but you didn't answer my question." She sighed, "If you really need to know, the answer I no, I have never kissed anyone, now will you quit bugging me" but Luffy didn't even budge, instead, he grinned and said "Me too!" and after he said that she had hoped that we would walk away and leave her alone but nope, he still stood there and his grin grew and finally he said, "Oi Nami, do you wanna try it out together?"

That did it, she felt her face heating up as blush crept onto her face, and she suddenly started imagining make out sessions with her childish captain, and it made her only blush more. She knew she secretly desired those lips to be on hers but she let her stubbornness get the better of her and shrieked "NO!"

But her captain wasn't as stupid as she thought, and really he knew that she wanted it, and her blush was proof enough for him. So he leaned down to her ear and said in the most husky voice he had, "If you don't want to do it where everyone can see, we can go to _your _room" and he could see her body shiver with delight and blush deepen on her face, and she decided to do the one thing that felt right, which was going along with it.

So they walked up to her room and shut the door behind them, and right when she turned around she felt soft and forceful lips smash against hers, and she could feel all the bottled up desire and lust poured out into them. She almost wanted to smack Luffy over the head or maybe fine him a couple million beli for kissing her but her body said otherwise and soon she sank into the kiss and kissed back.

She felt a pair of arms feeling her curves, and she wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck as he kissed her passionately. His tongue licked her lips, asking for entry to her mouth and she gave him entry gladly, as the tongue explored her mouth, she let out a moan. But soon they ran out of breath and were panting with their foreheads against each other, smiling.

Soon luffy started placing kissing along her neck and chin as he picked up her legs and walked over to Nami's bed. Nami moaned seductively as Luffy left kisses all over her. "Hey, Luffy" she said. "Hmm?" he replied as he sucked on her neck. "Do you… do you love me?" she said hesitantly.

Luffy took his head away from her neck, and smiled down at the orange haired navigator below him and said "Yes, I do love you, do you love me?" and she smirked back at him, "Absolutely" and then she rolled over, carrying Luffy with her so that she was on top of him now, and they began kissing again.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sanji had just finished making Robin and Nami's snacks and was making his way out to the deck. He bounded over to Robin and sung "ROBIN-CHWAAAANNNN! Your snack is ready!" he handed her a snack and danced off to Nami's room to give her hers.

Sanji knocked softly on the door but heard no response, and decided to just enter the room. He opened the door and said "NAMI-SWAAAAANN! I have your sna-"but he stopped once he saw a scene that broke his heart in two. He saw Luffy and Nami on her bed, with Nami on top, kissing passionately but then they turned their heads to see none other than Sanji in the doorway holding a plate of food for name, and a noticeable look of horror etched on his face.

Luffy was scared that Sanji would attack him or something, but instead, Sanji gently placed the snack on her desk with her maps, and walked out of the room looking heartbroken.

Luffy and Nami felt bad for the poor cook, and almost wanted to go after him but then Luffy said, "Let's talk to him later, shall we?" and Nami nodded, and soon they got back to where they left off.

* * *

Sanji sat in a chair on the deck, hugging his knees as he wallowed in self-pity. Occasionally you would hear a whimper escape from his mouth and a look on his face that resembled an injured puppy. After a while Zoro couldn't take it anymore and stomped over to Sanji. "Would you quit looking so damn pitiful, it's getting on my nerves!" he shouted at the depressed cook. Robin decided to help the cook and asked "Why are you so sad Sanji?"

Sanji looked up at his friends and said "I saw Luffy kissing my Nami-swan" he felt tears well up in his eyes as he said that. Everyone on deck looked shocked to hear that their childish captain was actually kissing a girl. Then Zoro and Robin smirked.

"It's about damn time that moron made a move" Zoro said, and Robin nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this fanfiction, and I hope you liked it! please Review, Favorite and check out my other storys.**

**I also made a sequal to this story called "Baby Bump"!**


End file.
